Once Upon A Time
by Took.The.Midnight.Train
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles about the characters of TASM. Doesn't really follow any plot, just writing for fun. DISCLAIMER *I DON'T OWN SPIDER-MAN, AT ALL*
1. Flying

**Flying**

Flying is what he did best, not saving people, not worrying about his actions, flying. From building to building he swings gracefully, arching, pulling then releasing; over and over creating a mindless rhythm. If there was anything that he loved most in the world, aside from Aunt May, it was propelling at unbelievable speeds through the city that never let him sleep. Feeling the wind whistle past him in his skintight suit never ceased to make him grin. The somewhat simple task in his not so simple life added what little happiness was allowed to be felt.

(**A/N): **

**Hi again, **

**Do you ever wonder what life is about, and what we are supposed to be doing? I have found myself wondering that a lot lately and I have decided that we don't always need to fit smoothly with the other pieces of the messed up puzzle that we call this world. So I sort of gave up in this for a bit, cause I felt that no one was reading it, even though my stats said otherwise. I want to thank FrivolousThoughts. Without your review, I would have left this piece to just whither and die. I also wanted to thank you for the awesome constructive criticism you gave me, it definitely helped.**

**Thnx**


	2. Secrets

He sat in his torn clothes; legs huddled against himself, on the dank concrete floor of his current inhabitants. Being alone, with only the company of the occasional sewer lizard, gave him quite a bit of time to think. He thought of the many secrets he knew, so many that swirled around in his head, becoming jumbled and mixed, one leading into another until most were no longer coherent. So many lies, so many losses, and all because of secrets.

He barely held himself together these days, hiding amongst the aged feces and urine of over eight million people, trying to work towards a better future, all while his mind was being pulled every which way, torn between the green monster that allowed him to have an arm, and his original self that had seen so many lies. Living in the dark, not able to see his son, slowly going insane, that was the price of secrets.


	3. Safe

Safe

She stayed up waiting for him every night. Despite their constant arguments, she could not allow herself to succumb to the blissful rest that her body needed. Every time she attempted to relax, horrible visions of him in the hospital, police officers and phone calls ran through her head. She knew, long before the Lizard incident of his secret escapades into the night. She never told him; she could sense that with him thinking that she didn't know, he would be calmer.

She often wondered why Peter put himself through so much pain. As selfish as it may be, she constantly wished that he could live and be a normal teenage boy, who came home late drunk, not beat up. Her mind wandered back to what Ben had said the night he died. He had told Peter that his father believed that if you could do good, the it was your moral responsibility to do so. She loved how kind he was, how caring, and selfless he was, and she was more proud of him than he could ever know, but all she wanted was for him to be safe.

**(A/N) - Hello fellow story lovers**

**I honestly would love to hear your input, I know that it's only two short drabbles, but I love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.**

**Thank you**

** . **


	4. Scared

Scared

"Nerd, geek, weird."

The group of students stood chanting to the young boy. Plastered against the black darkness of the dream, an invisible light source casted shadows across their faces, enhancing their sneers. Pointing, and jeering, they laughed at the sad looking boy with glasses who was crouched before them, weeping.

The boy awoke, his face wet from the tears that his dream had caused. Sitting up, he rubbed his small hands over his face, wiping the glimmering liquid away. He pulled back his covers and clothed in his sky blue pajama set, he walked to the to room next to his. Opening the door slowly, he peeked into the room, making out a familiar lumpy shadow. Walking over toward the bed, he came face to face with the figure.

"Psst, are you awake?" the boy whispered. The figure moved slightly opening its eyes. Rubbing the sleep away, the shadow looked over the small boy in front of him.

"Hey Richi, did you have a bad dream?" the shadow whispered. The boy's lower lip quivered as he nodded.

"They were laughing at me Ben, they were so mean." The small boy began to sob, stretching out his little arms, looking for comforting. Ben took him in his arms, comforting the boy. The boy snuggled into Ben's chest, burring his face into the older boy's shoulder.

"There's no reason to be scared now, I've gotchya." Ben whispered into his brother's ear, and the boy knew that that was the truth.

**(A/N)**

**Hello again,**

**Have you ever had a story just appear on the page in front of you, it just comes from nowhere? This one was like that, I hope it's alright.**

**So, if you think that it id decent, you should review it ;)**

**Thnx**

** . **


	5. Pain

Pain

The small child gurgled in glee, fidgeting with the silver metal in her small wrinkled hands. Seated on the uncomfortable beige carpet, she faced the dull white wall, unaware of anything but her new play toy. Experimentally, she took the item in one hand and waved her arm, letting out an excited cry as it produced a strained clanking sound.

Grinning widely, she turned to look at the large giants that fed her and clothed her. Her father, still clad in his policeman's uniform was leant forward on the couch, looking rather exhausted. Her mother wore her hair in a messy bun while wearing casual clothes. Rubbing her husbands back, neither were paying full attention to their young daughter.

Twisting to face the wall once more, the child passed the device between her hands, feeling the jagged edges on one side. Lifting her eyes to the wall, her gaze fell upon a beige plastic rectangle with holes in it. Looking back down to the slim end of her toy, she moved her hand to place the item inside one of the holes in the wall. A blue light jumped out of the wall and made its way to the girls little hand, causing the child to holler in pain. Her parents were immediately at her side, not needing any explanation due to the keys that were still in the power socket. Holding her close, they comforted her, hoping that they could protect her better from pain in the future.


	6. Alone

**Alone**

Every night since they had dropped him off with his aunt and uncle, he had stood by the window, hoping that they would come back, hold him once more, and take him home. Aunt May and Uncle Ben tried to make him as comfortable as possible. They got him some really cool toys, let him watch as much television as he wanted, and even let him eat candy before dinner, it was any kids heaven, except that his parent were missing.

He remembered the day that they got the call. He had been in the living room, playing with some toy cars, she had been in she had been in the kitchen making dinner while Uncle Ben had been downstairs working on something. The phone had rung, Aunt May had stopped cutting vegetables, placed down the knife, wiped her hands on the towel that she always wore on her shoulder when she cooked and picked up the phone.

She listened silently; he was watching her carefully, his cars forgotten. She slowly moved to sit at the table, her left hand, shaking, moved up to cover her mouth. Her brow crinkled as she fought to hold back the water that had gathered in her eyes. She looked at him, and told him to go get his Uncle, he did so quickly, nearly running to the basement door, and calling down to his Uncle.

He didn't really understand what was happening, but he did understand that his parents were not coming back, ever. He had run up to the room that he was staying in, he opened the window and scampered out onto to overhanging ledge above their small stoop. Leaning against the window frame, he pulled his legs to his chest, for both comfort and warmth. He stayed that way, curled, staring up at the black sky, maybe hoping to see the stars. It was impossible to do so with all the light pollution.

Uncle Ben found him there, who knows how much later, he was freezing, and falling asleep. Uncle Ben pulled him in, and tucked him into bed, fully dressed, he didn't really care.

He lay in bed, waiting for the numbing darkness to consume him, taking him away from the pain. First, his parents had abandoned him, leaving him with the hope that they would return, now that hope was gone, and he was truly alone.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, **

**So I am not going to make any promises about updates, all I ask is that you please be patient with me. I am simply writing to get my creative juices flowing for a chapter story that I have in mind for this fandom. I will update eventually, but I just want to warn you that they will be random.**

**So, thank you for reading, please click on that review button right down there, and help me make my writing better**

**:) Thnx**

** . **


	7. House Wife

**House wife**

The blonde twelve year old scrunched her face into something nearly unrecognizable bunch of wrinkles. Pulling the spoon away from her mouth immediately, she glared at the pot in front of her, blaming the boiling mess for the foul taste in her mouth. She was trying to cook a somewhat decent lunch to satisfy her growling stomach. It was a Saturday; her dad had to work and her mom had taken her brothers out to do some shopping, so she was home alone.

Fending for herself in the very gentle jungle that was her kitchen, she had attempted to make soup, and had failed miserably. Not really knowing how to cook, she didn't follow a recipe and simply threw whatever she could find into a boiling pot of water. The result of her little experiment was not a pleasant one. The mess that should have been able to satisfy her need for food did the opposite. It tasted rather horrid and she swore that it could both start and end a war.

The tween was rather upset with the whole ordeal. She was worked hard to be independent and start growing up. She wanted to be able to cook and clean and help her mother around the house, the only problem was, and her mother was too busy to teach her how. Cooking and cleaning was a lot harder than many thought. The effort and time that was needed was profound. She had no idea how her mother did it all.

The girl started to panic slightly when her pot of acid started to boil over. Not knowing what to do, the girl took the pot by the hot handle, without any protection, and threw the scalding mess into the metal sink. Running cold water over her slightly burnt hands and the steaming attempted soup, the girl gave up; she had decided that she would never cook again and opted for having the last of the cereal. While munching down on the much needed food, the blonde pondered about how much she hated cooking and ruled that she would never, ever be a house wife.

* * *

**(A/N) : **

**Hi again**

**So I am fortunate enough to attend a boarding school. Every meal we eat in the cafeteria, that is made for us by the amazing kitchen staff. So tonight, dinner is what inspired this story. BTW beef needs some kind of seasoning that does not taste like wood. I highly suggest learning how to cook for university because a) it's cheaper than eating at the ****cafeteria (or so I have heard) and b) I would not trust the cafeteria food. Also, I just hope that all you guys reading this realize how much work your mothers do for you to cook, clean, and maybe work as well. It's hard to do all of that so treat women with respect, or you'll be the one cleaning the toilet bowl.**

**Anyway, please click that review button down there and have a good .**


	8. Beautiful

**Beautiful**

He thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. His eyes would often wander away from the teacher to her silky golden hair that fell so nicely around her face. He would imagine telling her how much he enjoyed the way her eyes sparkle in the sunlight; the way that she smiled made his heart beat fast, how she was a true goddess of perfection, above so many others.

She hated her hair, it was limp and frail; she despised her eye color, all she saw was a murky green, she wanted clear blue. Her face was too round and her chin protruded too much. Her eyes were too big and her neck too long. Her body and hips were too wide and her legs too fat, when she looked in the mirror, all she saw was a hag.

He knew where her locker was so his task would be quite simple. He waited until the hallway was empty during a free track, then, holding a small crumpled piece of paper in his hand, he darted over to her locker. The nervousness that suddenly came over him made his hands shake. He ran a hand through his already tousled brown hair. Pushing his glasses further up his nose, he scrunched his face, as if in concentration over a difficult science question. Reaching up tentatively with the hand holding the piece of paper, he slipped the note through the horizontal slits that allowed the locker to have some airflow. He sighed with relief when the paper had been pushed through, looking around to make sure that no one had seen him, he bolted, wondering if the coffee stand down the street was still open.

She went to go put her books away at the end of the day, hoping to get home and start homework. Opening her locker, she braced herself incase any of her textbooks had shifted during the day. Instead of a flurry of textbooks, she received a small crimpled piece of paper. Surprised, she let in float down to the ground, not fully realizing what had happened. Snapping out of her daze, she snatched the paper off the ground and opened it quickly. Reading it over, a smile grew on her face ad her heart warmed slightly. Closing her locker, she tucked the note in her back pocket, a new bounce in her step as she headed to catch a bus home.

Many years later, the note sat in that bottom of a lost box in a forgotten corner of an old attic. Slightly yellowed and faded, the words were hardly legible, but could still be made out. The note read:

_Gwen, you are beautiful, never forget that._


	9. Authors Note: Cry for Help

**(A/N) : Hi,**

**So I have run out of ideas, if you can please help me by either giving me a situation you would like to see, a word, phrase, or a character it will help me so much. You can either PM me or just leave a review.**

**Thank you so much**


End file.
